


Bowling With The Avengers

by tara376



Series: To Build a Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara376/pseuds/tara376
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live in Stark Tower with the Avengers and Loki. One day, you all decide to go bowling. You and Loki have feelings for one another (of course) but the other doesn't know it. Tony really wants you guys to get together. This is a one shot but will work in a series of one shots I'm going write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling With The Avengers

You heard pins clatter to the floor as Steve got yet another strike. He was absolutely destroying everybody else but remained humble whenever anybody called him on it. “It’s nothing,” he would say, “just a bit of practice.” 

Tony let out a huff, obviously upset that he wasn’t winning. “What’s wrong Tony? We’re not jealous, are we?” You asked sweetly.

“Who me? Of course not,” he scoffed. “Why would I be jealous of Mr. Stars and Stripes over there? I’m just as good at bowling as he is.” 

You leaned back in your chair, smirking. “If you say so.” Tony mumbled something else under his breath but you thought it was best not to press him on it. 

“Darling,” a low voice hummed in your ear. Your heart skipped a beat and you turned to look into Loki’s eyes. To say you had a crush on him would be a drastic understatement. Ever since you had started to live with him and the rest of the Avengers, you couldn’t get him out of you head. “It’s your turn.” he finished.

“Oh, right.” You said, shaking your head and standing up. You took a deep breath before picking up a bowling ball and stepping up to the lane. Bowling was definitely not your sport and you could feel everyone's eyes on you. They had refused your request to get bumpers, so when the ball slowly rolled into the gutter you weren't surprised, but embarrassed none the less. Your face turned bright red and you heard chuckles behind you. 

Staring at the ground, you made your way back to your seat. “Hey, don’t feel bad,” Bruce said, “I think it’s really impressive how we’ve been here for and hour and you haven’t hit a single pin.”

“Oh shut up.” You grumbled, sitting back down. Loki stood, taking your place at the lane. You admired his long legs, his lean figure, how his dark hair contrasted his piercing eyes. He really was gorgeous. Tony was watching you watch Loki. He knew that you liked Loki, but what you didn't know is that Loki definitely had a thing for you too. Tony was hoping that he’d be able to play matchmaker between the two of you but had yet to succeed.

“(y/n), honey, it’s not nice to stare.” Tony said, switching seats so that he was next to you. “What’s going on here? Are we enjoying the view?” He followed your line of sight to Loki. “Oh, right, of course. You’re just hopelessly in love with the bad boy.” You tried to deny it but he cut you off, “No it’s cool, I get it. I mean he is sort of villain turned antihero. I can see how that could be attractive. So when are you planning on telling him?”

“I.. wait...what? I don’t know what you’re talking talking about.” You sputtered while turning bright red. Tony gave you a look and you stopped trying to deny it. “How long have you known?” You asked him. 

“How long have you lived in the tower?” He joked.

You let out a groan. “Do you think he knows?” You asked nervously. Tony shook his head but he played with the idea of telling you about Loki’s affections towards you. “Please don’t tell anybody.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. 

Loki walked back towards his seat and stood in front of Tony. “I wasn’t aware that we were switching seats.” He said coldly. 

Tony stood and faced Loki. “I was just talking to (y/n). You can have have your seat back.” He turned back to you and said, “I hope you think about our conversation.” Tony winked at you, making sure Loki saw so he could watch the jealousy burn in his eyes. 

Loki sat down next to you, perhaps a little closer than necessary. “He’s a bit of an ass, isn’t he?” You didn’t really hear him because you were too busy thinking about how Tony knew your secret. You thought you had done a good job of hiding it, so when did he find out? “(y/n)? Are you listening?” Loki’s voice brought you back to reality.

“What? Oh, no, sorry. I’m a bit distracted.” You said.

A hint of mischief came to Loki’s eyes. “What was it that the two of you were talking about?” 

You began to blush profusely. “We were just, umm, catching up.” You said, but your voice went up on the last word and gave you away. You cursed yourself and turned to watch Natasha take her turn so you wouldn’t have to look Loki in the eyes.

He leaned in to whisper in your ear, “Sweetheart, you don’t really think that you can lie to me, do you?” You didn’t know if it was his breath on the back of your neck or how he called you ‘sweetheart’, but a shiver went down your spine. 

“I think I can, but I know that I won’t fool you.” You responded, your voice breaking a bit. 

Loki put his arm around your shoulders and your breath hitched in your throat. “Then why would you try? Come on now Love, tell me what you were talking about.” You were suddenly very aware of the intimate position the two of you were in and your eyes flicked to Tony who was staring at you with his eyebrows raised. You turned a deep red and Loki followed your gaze. “Oh.” He said, retracting his arm and scooting away from you.

Wait, what did he think you had talked about? He stood up and excused himself to the restroom. After a minute you stood and followed where you thought he went. After not finding him near the bathrooms, you wandered around the bowling alley until you finally found him leaning against the wall by the arcade, watching some kids try their luck at the crane machine. “Hey, why did you leave?” You asked, coming to stand in front of him. 

He refused to meet your eyes. “I just didn’t realize that you liked him.” He mumbled. You couldn’t help but let a grin spread across your face. “Why are you smiling? Stop that, it’s not funny.” Loki snapped. A laugh forced its way out of your mouth and you couldn’t stop it. 

Loki scowled and your laughing finally subsided. “You think that I like Tony?” 

“Well isn’t that why you blushed when you looked at him?” He was awfully confused and that only made you laugh again. 

“Tony is a jackass, I could never like him that way. And you know I’m not lying.” You joked. Loki seemed content with your answer, if not a little bit relieved. You stood in silence, watching the kids get more and more frustrated by the crane machine until they finally gave up. “Do you want to play?” You asked Loki. He nodded and you walked over to the game.

After giving it a few tries you turned the controls over to Loki, who had never played before. He set his sights on an adorable green teddy bear that was fit snugly in the middle of the stuffed animals. He moved the crane slowly and with finesse, and you had a hard time believing that this was his first time doing it. But then again, he seemed to be naturally good at everything that he did. He double checked the position before pressing the button that dropped the crane where it then grabbed the teddy bear by the head and smoothly pulled it out of the pile before dropping it in the prize slot. 

“My lady,” Loki said while holding the teddy bear towards you. You let out a giggle and thanked him before saying that you should probably go back to the rest of the group. “Right, of course. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

The two of you made your way back to the others who were watching Clint try desperately for a strike. Nat was in Loki’s seat so he had to sit next to Tony, much to his dismay. “Hey what’s (y/n) holding?” Tony asked Loki quietly, making sure that no one else could hear. “Is it a token of your undying love for her?” 

Loki’s eyes narrowed and he slowly turned towards Tony. “What did you just say to me?” He asked in a rather hostile tone.

“The teddy bear that she’s holding,” Tony said, not even missing a beat, “did you give that to her to reveal the super big crush you have on her?” Loki reached out to grab Tony’s wrist. “Okay, that’s a little tight. Okay, ow. Stop that! Ow!”

“You listen here.” Loki spat at him, “I don’t know what exactly it is that you think you know, but you will keep it to yourself. Do I make myself clear?” He squeezed Tony’s arm a bit tighter. 

“Mm Hmm. Yup, clear as day.” Tony said while trying to unwrap Loki’s fingers from around his wrist. Loki let go and Tony rubbed the marks that were left behind. ‘I guess setting them up will be harder than I thought. Especially if Loki is gonna rip off my hand whenever I bring it up.’ Tony thought to himself. 

Before too long, everyone was tired of bowling and decided to pick up some pizza and head back to Stark Tower. When you got back, you all just hung around on the main floor. Loki sat next to and barely touched his food while Thor, on the other hand, probably ate an entire pizza on his own. You and Loki were chatting when he suddenly brought up your conversation with Tony today. 

“I still want to know what it was about.” He said, “You blushed just thinking about it!” 

You put your head in your hands, letting out a laugh. “It was nothing, Loki, really. Just chatting.” 

“Liar.” He said, a mischievous grin coming across his face. 

“Maybe I am lying, but that doesn’t mean that you can make me tell you.” You said and Loki’s smile dropped.

Tony and Bruce were watching the two of you from across the room. “Look at them. They’re like teenagers.” Tony said.

“It’s like watching two clueless fourteen year olds.” Bruce replied.You were unaware that Loki had unintentionally gotten much closer to you.

“Please Darling,” Loki took you hand in both of his, begging. “You must tell me. My curiosity is peaked.”

“I guess it’ll just have to stay that way then.” You said, letting out a laugh. Loki let out a huff and leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed, but he dropped the subject for the rest of the night. After a while you got tired and decided to go to bed. After saying good-night to everybody, you headed to the elevator with your teddy bear in hand and Loki decided he’d retire to his room as well.

You stood in the elevator, a comfortable silence enveloped the small space. You cleared your throat. “So what do you think I should name him?” He raised an eyebrow, confused. “The teddy bear, I mean. He has to have a name.”

“I think it has to be something sophisticated like Robert or William. Maybe Laurence or something like that.” He said.

You gave him a puzzled look. “Really? I was thinking something more along the lines of a ‘Ralph’ or ‘Curtis.’ He doesn’t seem so formal to me.”

“Whatever you want, Darling. Ralph is a perfectly fine name.”

“Ralph it is then.” The elevator soon stopped on your floor and you got off. “Good-night, Loki.” You said, stepping out. 

“Good-night.” He replied solemnly. He was sad to leave you. Most nights he slept very little and he often thought that it wouldn’t be so bad if you were there with him. The doors shut and you started to walk to your room. You set Ralph on your nightstand so that he would watch over you. As you crawled into bed, you couldn’t help but wish Loki was there with you, holding you in his arms.

Loki was on the floor right above you, laying on his bed in the dark. He wouldn’t go to sleep until hours after everyone else had, yet he would be up long before them. He thought himself a fool for even hoping that you could feel the same way about him as he did for you. He was a monster, a cruel and vile being. Maybe he had redeemed himself by aiding the Avengers, but that didn’t make up for the things that he had done. No, you wouldn’t fall in love with someone whose heart was rooted in darkness. You would fall in love with someone kind and caring, someone who had never been so malicious. He hated the idea of you falling asleep in someone else’s arms, of them getting to see the most vulnerable parts of your mind and the most intimate parts of your body. He wanted to be the one to comfort you the nights when you felt as though your world was falling apart. He wanted to be the one to make you laugh, that truly honest laugh that you seldom exhibited. He wanted to be the reason for your happiness. 

As he imagined you in the arms of somebody else, he wondered if it was possible to miss something that was never his to begin with. He wasn’t acquainted with such feelings of love or desire, and frankly, he found them intolerable. It was not the feeling of love that he despised, but the feeling of unrequited love that was so foul. You too were reveling in your own thoughts of love, however they were less despondent than Loki’s. While you desperately wished for him to return your feelings, you still found yourself enjoying the moments that you did share. Whether he knew it or not, he made you feel giddy inside and brought a smile to your face. After reminiscing about the events of the day for quite some time, you finally fell into the warmth of sleep, content and without worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. A lot of this was just some set up so I know there's not a lot of fluff but it'll get there, I promise :) I would really love it if you guys would comment or give some kudos to let me know how I'm doing, it's really encouraging. I hope that you enjoy this and I hope to have another part posted relatively soon.


End file.
